Kiki's Delivery service the Sequel
by chihirofan9292
Summary: Kikis going gome for a while but wil be back in two weeks. How will Tombo take it for two weeks. hhaha suspense you'll have to read to find out.


(**Hey guys so i decided to write a sequel to Kikis delivery service, so enjoy.)**

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Kiki couldn't be any happier settling in the big city of Koriko, Japan. She made lots of new friends and enjoys travelling around the whole town while delivering. Good Baking Pan Bakery is a lot busier than before, now that they got a new delivery girl, but not just an ordinary delivery girl. A witch. Not the kind of witches that cast spells and hurt people. She's a nice witch and its always important to have a good heart. Kiki enjoys making deliveries while exploring her new home. She finally found confidence for her new skill while delivering. Before she came to town, she never knew what kind of skill she had thats flying, the witch she met had a special skill witch was telling fortunes about love. She lost her powers but regained them to rescue Tombo and found out why she needed them to help people and delivery delicious bread or any other kind of food.

Its been a whole year, and almost done with her witch training, she missed her family and was happy to go home, but she's not leaving completely. She busy right now in the bakery while Osono is upstairs taking care of baby boy Ben. Its evening and Kiki is done with her last customer and locked up for the night. Osono came down stairs to count the money in the cashier while Kiki stacked bread and cleaned up. osono gave her them money she earned for today and thanked her for the money. Kiki and Osono went upstairs to have some hot chocolate, Kiki prepared while Osono was still helping Ben prepare for a nap. Osono came in and Kiki poured her a cup. They sat in silence and talked about how much everything went today but Kiki had some news to tell Osono.

Kiki puts down her mug and says," Phew, quite a busy day today."

Osono says," I'll say, now that I have you around, i can take care of the baby. Business has to come but when there's a baby around."

Kiki sips some more and tells Osono the news," Osono, its been a year and my witch's training is almost over. I'll be going home soon."

Osono kept a straight face but started to get sad." Oh, i forgot about that. Its been nice having you here helping around while I take care of Ben." The baby turned out to be a boy, anyways Kiki wasn't done yet.

Kiki answers laughly" Oh Osono I'm not leaving Koriko, I'll be gone for two weeks, and I'll have Tombo or Kimi to help around, and don't worry about paying them, its my treat."

Osono smiles and says," That'll be lovely, thank you Kiki, make sure you call when you get there."

"I will and promise me you won't tell my friends that I'm leaving, I'll tell them before the day. I'll be leaving Sunday." she says.

Osono answers" My lips are sealed. Head off to bed, you had a long day."

Kiki laughs and exits the doors and shouts Goodnight. Luckily the baby was fast asleep before he woke up crying. Kiki has gained maturity while living in the big city. She dropped the hair bow and let her grow only to her shoulders. Her outfit changed from an old dress to a skirt with a small white belt with black panty hose, a tank top with a lighter black top with sleeves to the wrists, and of course new shoes that she bought when she arrived in Koriko.

Kiki heads down stairs, out the back door and heads upstairs to her room. She turns on the light and pours herself a glass of milk. Jiji comes in with his children and wife Lilly. Kiki pours the last of the milk in a bowl and feeds it to her cats. She now starts to prepare herself with dinner. She cooks up some steak and some vegetables, and pours herself some juice. She's starving, from all that working in the store, she can't stop to grab a bite. She finishes her dinner, and starts to put on her nightgown, she changes the sheets to make a lovely bed for Jiji and his family. She turns out the light and drops dead on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

She'll be happy she'll be going home to see her family and friends. There are times when she feels a little homesick, but she loves living in the city that became her new home. She's sleeping deeply, and wants to break the news to her friends easily. I mean she'll only be gone two weeks, she could ask one of them to make her deliveries while she's gone. Maybe she could ask Tombo or Kimi? Besides she won't let them work for free, she'll pay them when she gets back. The night went by quick and Kiki woke up refreshed and a little sore from working, theres only three more days till Sunday when she leaves.

Kiki got up and got dressed, buttoned her shoes and headed out to fly in the clear beautiful morning. She left milk for Jiji and his family and some pancakes before she left. She flew all over the city in the clear morning fog. All the boatmen were up and waved hello. Kiki flew to wear to the spot where the blimp was, it still is there but strapped down tightly for any kind of wind. While she's flying, she has no idea someone is watching her fly while still cleaning his glasses to keep the fog from getting in his vision, he's fascinated by her flying, her appearance, her kindness, her everything. He keeps watching till she starts to land.

(**Aww how sweet, and this is only chapter one. I'll have to keep writing haha. Leave me lots of reviews)**


End file.
